


Someone Call the Doctor

by SuperBlondie



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Doctor Luhan, Doctor Minseok, Double Penetration in Two Holes, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hysteria, Kinktober 2020, Latex, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Play, Mild Daddy Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, but only SOME, handjobs, its for kinktober, so just a lot of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: Dr. Minseok and Dr. Luhan do whatever necessary to treat their poor patient Yifan's hysteria.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956094
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118





	Someone Call the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Omorashi | Knifeplay | Body swap _(Three (or more) some)_  
>  Day 2: Human furniture | Sounding | Macro/micro _(Double penetration in two holes)_  
>  Day 3: Fisting | **Medicalplay | Orgasm denial**  
>  Day 4: Incest | Breathplay | **Leather/Latex**
> 
> Here is my first kinktober fic for this year! I'll be using Lolistar's method of writing one fic a week and just combining kinks from each day of that week instead of writing a drabble a day. I think it allows for a much more cohesive end product! The only issue is that there were a lot of kinks this year that I really didn't jive with and they seemed to be concentrated in days together so I ended up moving a lot of kinks around. Kinks that are bolded are the ones I used from their original allotted day, kinks that are italicized have been moved to a different day, and kinks in paraentheses and italicized are ones I've taken from different days and moved to make sure there was at least one kink for every single day.
> 
> Okay, so intro out of the way lol, I would like to talk about this fic in particular! It's set in like a vaguely 1920s-1930s society but there is no real setting. I based this off of how hysteria in women was treated and just made up shit along the way lol. There are some shady ethical practices on Xiuhan's part, but honestly who cares because this is porn an it's all consensual.
> 
> This was mostly written for me and Poorvs bc we are xiuhanfan lovers and unapologetic Kris-fuckers. 
> 
> Title is from EXO's Overdose...because what else was I supposed to use?

Yifan sits on the edge of the examination table with his legs hanging over the edge, hands folded in his lap. His parents ordered him to be on his best behavior today when they dropped him off outside the little clinic on twenty-second street and he is doing his utmost to obey. 

He’s already brought enough shame to his family by needing to be here in the first place. The last thing he needs is to be labeled as a troublemaker. 

He can still remember the disappointment on his father’s face when their family doctor entered the examination room and diagnosed Yifan with hysteria. Yifan had been expecting something in that vein, something that touched upon how mentally unwell he was, but not _hysteria._ That was supposed to be a woman’s disease, something to do with their womb refusing to stay in place. 

His older cousin, Wu Ruotian, had been handed the same diagnosis three years ago. She, at least, had been able to blame it on her husband failing to fulfill his duties and managed to save some face by shaming her husband and his family instead. Her family and the church allowed her a divorce due to the obvious neglect of her needs as a wife; she married her next door neighbor’s son, a man she had always had her eye on but was never allowed to seek out due to the arranged marriage, and went on to be a productive, honorable member of society.

Yifan does not think he will be quite so lucky. Especially not when the family doctor also chose to send him to _this_ clinic for treatment, citing his obvious _preferences_. Hysteria, his parents could tolerate, explain away as him being such a gentle soul. That would do well for marriage prospects, for it to be known that Yifan is gentle with absolutely no inclination towards violence. Families would be happy to have a son-in-law that treated their daughters and grandchildren well, even if he was a bit odd. But a son-in-law who stares after men is something no family will allow, something no woman will tolerate from her husband. 

In the few moments they had alone while Yifan’s parents raged outside the examination room, too rowdy for Dr. Zhang to finish conducting his exam, Dr. Zhang had told him that he had nothing to be ashamed of. He said that there were many men and women who loved their own kind just as he did and still lived happy, fulfilled lives even while indulging in those desires.

Dr. Zhang had kissed his forehead and ordered him to seek treatment for his hysteria at a little clinic on twenty-second street between a bakery and a clothing store. He said that Dr. Kim and Dr. Lu would be just what he needed to cure his hysteria—and any other issues he had.

Dr. Zhang’s head nurse, Nurse Jongdae, handed Yifan’s father the address for the clinic and gave Yifan a lollipop from a jar at the nurses’ station. They stopped handing them out once patients turned fifteen and were considered old enough to handle doctor’s visits without a treat. But Jongdae had fished out one of the blueberry lollipops he loved as a child and offered a salacious wink, a lollipop of his own shoved in his mouth and bulging obscenely against his cheek.

Yifan shivers now as he remembers it, remembers how his stomach had filled with a thousand hummingbirds and he had had to fight to keep his face from turning pink.

He pinches the thin fabric of his paper gown and sighs. Yifan has always been _different,_ always been a bit of an outsider. He is too shy, too hesitant to speak, too content to sit in his room with just himself and his hobbies as company. And he wishes, not for the first time, that he was normal. He wishes he was anyone but himself, anywhere but here.

A knock sounds on the examination room door. Yifan looks up just as it opens to reveal two strikingly handsome men. 

His stomach drops. He bites his lip to keep himself from gaping at them like a simpleton. Even then, he can feel his cheeks heating, hands wringing together for something to do. He tries to force himself to speak, but the words catch and die in his throat and choked noise floats out instead. The embarrassment bleeds through his chest with a frantic sense of urgency. He worries that the doctors will hear him, that they’ll see right through the shoddy facade he has tried to build to hide who he truly is. That they will _know._

If they manage any of those things, Yifan can’t tell as they don’t react. Instead, they settle on the two cushioned stools beside the examination tables and greet him without a hint of judgement in their eyes. 

“Hello, Mr. Wu,” the doctor with feline eyes has a file folder in his hands, rifling through it to pull out a particular sheet of paper. He hands it to his blond partner, who then clips onto the clipboard resting in the crook of his arm.

“I’m Dr. Kim, though I would prefer you call me Dr. Minseok, or just Minseok if you feel comfortable. This is my partner, Dr. Lu,” he says.

“Dr. Luhan is just fine. And if you decide to continue treatment with us, Luhan before and after sessions and anything you want during treatment.” 

Dr. Kim offers Yifan a smile that shows most of his gums, winking sweetly. Yifan has heard of those smiles before, has been told his own smile can be quite gummy when he’s very excited. It’s much more attractive on Dr. Kim than it has ever been on him.

"I-it's very nice to meet you both, Dr. Minseok and Dr. Luhan. Please, just call me Yifan. Mr. Wu is what people call my father." Yifan does his best to smile. He's almost certain it comes out as a grimace instead. Neither doctor seems to mind, though, still watching him with pleasant, uncritical eyes.

Yifan swallows and shifts, the paper covering the examination table crinkling beneath him. Dr. Luhan shares a look with Dr. Minseok, so quick that Yifan only sees it because he is scrutinizing both of their faces for the hint of judgement. He isn't quite sure what sort of look it was, just that it was a look and it was most certainly about him. That fact alone is enough to make him fidget in place once more. He bites down on his bottom lip and, for just a moment, wonders if shaming his family would be worse than the humiliation he can't seem to stop himself from feeling.

Then, Dr. Minseok clears his throat, "Well then, Yifan, what seems to be troubling you today? We've read your file, of course, but we would like to hear it from you. It helps us to know how you see your condition."

Yifan drops his gaze, staring holes into the tile floor that had been so cold under his feet when the nurse that had led him back to the examination room had asked him to strip completely naked and put on the paper gown. "Dr. Zhang, the doctor who recommended you to me, says I have h-hysteria. The wandering womb disorder."

"That's a very uncommon disorder to be diagnosed in men," Dr. Luhan says. "How does it make you feel to be one of the maybe twenty or so men to have it?"

When Yifan opens his mouth to lie and say that he finds the diagnosis ridiculous for a multitude of reasons, the main one being that he lacks a womb to wander, he finds that he can't. Instead, he bows his head even further and fists his hand in the paper gown as tears burn the backs of his eyes.

"Bad," he whispers, "Very, very bad."

One of the doctors, Dr, Minseok, sighs. "Oh, you poor thing. There is no shame to be had here. Dr. Zhang did not diagnose you with this to hurt you. He wants to help you in whatever way he can. As do we. And we are much more capable of aiding you than he is."

"Due to my preferences, right? With all due respect, Dr. Minseok, I do not think you understand just how much shame there is to feel in these circumstances." Yifan sniffles, wiping away stray tears that roll down his face.

Dr. Luhan _tsks_ at him, clicking his tongue. Two cold fingers fit under his chin and force his head up to meet hardened brown eyes. "Why do you think Yixing sent you to us, hm? Because we are just extraordinary physicians? Well, we are, but Yixing gave you to us because we share your same _preferences_ and are capable of treating your hysteria in a way no other physicians could."

"You _do_ know how hysteria is treated, don't you," Dr. Minseok chuckles at the way Yifan's jaw goes slack in shock.

Yifan sees it then, how the doctors are sitting so close together that they are pressed against each other from hip to thigh. He sees Dr. Minseok's gaze run up and down his body, stare heated as he appraises Yifan like a particularly delectable cut at the butcher's.

It makes Yifan's body feel hot all over, some strange sensation building in his gut. In all his years, Yifan had never once allowed himself to entertain the idea of indulging in his desires, of being with another man in the most primal sense.

And now, here are _two_ men who are looking at him like he's beautiful. Like they desire him as well and are perfectly ready to indulge in _him_ to their hearts' content.

Hysteria is often treated through orgasm, with a doctor bringing an afflicted woman to climax with his fingers or some other tool. Yifan isn't exactly sure why, but he had simply assumed that hysteria in men was treated differently.

Yifan guesses that he assumed incorrectly.

"O-oh," he manages after a moment. His chin is still in Dr. Luhan's grasp. The other man can feel when Yifan swallows nervously, anxiously. "You're going to... The both of you?" His voice is weak, too much air and too little sound.

The heady lust in Dr. Minseok's eyes abates for just a moment to make way for something like tenderness. He reaches out and rests a hand on Yifan's knee, skin tingling in the wake of the doctor's fingertips. "If you want us to. If you would prefer that we not touch you, we can easily say that we found Dr. Zhang's diagnosis incorrect or that we felt your case was better suited for therapy. We have an excellent therapist we would refer you to. Dr. Do is well-known for his patients actually getting better under his care."

Yifan had always wondered what therapy was like. He wondered how freeing it would be to be able to open up and speak about all the parts of him that his family demanded he hide away.

He supposes that if Dr. Luhan and Dr. Minseok are truthful when they say that they share his _preferences,_ then he should be able to open up to them as well, making therapy irrelevant. And now that the idea of it has been allowed to grow and fester in his mind, he wants _so badly_ to be himself in every way imaginable, even if it is for just a short moment of time.

"And if I would prefer that you did? Touch me, that is. What would happen if I asked to be treated in the traditional way?"

Dr. Luhan licks his lips. He leans in close, until Yifan can feel his eyes begin to cross as he attempts to keep eye contact. The hand on his knee slowly begins to slide up his thigh. Dr. Minseok's fingers slip under the thin paper of his gown.

His cock throbs at the thought of being touched, hole clenching.

He only ever allowed himself to touch himself there once, fingers slick with his own spit, contorting himself under his covers late one night in an attempt to make himself feel good. It hadn't gone well. He was inexperienced and incapable of finding a good angle.

"We will ease you into it, of course," Dr. Luhan whispers in his ear. A shiver runs up his spine and he feels utterly helpless, a malleable bit of clay in their hands. "For the first session, we would have you lie back on the table. One of us would stand up by your head to offer you comfort, as we know that the first time can be a very frightening experience and we want to make sure one of us is always available should you become distressed and need to stop."

Fingers dip down to his inner thighs. They rub at the sensitive skin. Dr. Minseok chuckles when Yifan spreads his legs apart on reflex, some instinct telling him to give the men touching him ample room to work.

"The other will settle between your legs and wrap their hands around your cock. Would you like that? You've never been touched before, it's obvious. We would make your pretty cock harder than it has ever been in your entire life." Dr. Minseok's fingers stop just shy of where Yifan's cock is quickly hardening between his legs. “We’ll make you feel _so_ good. If you would like us to.”

Yifan whimpers. He reaches out and grabs at the lapels of Dr. Luhan’s lab coat, voice soft, “I-I think I would. I think I would very much like you to. But just—just that, nothing in-inside me? A-and you won’t tell my parents? Please, please don’t tell my parents.”

He isn’t aware that he’s being laid out flat until his back hits the examination table and Dr. Luhan is looming over him. “We will only go as far as you feel comfortable. If you would like something inside of you, fingers, tongue, _cock,_ all you have to do is ask and you’ll have it. But for today, for now, we only planned to touch your cock.”

“And as far as your parents are concerned,” Dr. Minseok says as he retracts his fingers from underneath Yifan’s paper gown, standing up from his stool and rounding the examination table to stand by Yifan’s head, “You are twenty-three, Yifan. We will never share any information regarding your medical treatments without your written permission. Whatever happens in this room is a secret just between you, me, and Luhan. Does that put your mind at ease?”

Yifan nods. Dr. Minseok offers Yifan his hand to hold and smiles when Yifan clings to it with both of his own, dwarfing the doctor’s hand between his palms. “There you go. You’re so beautiful, Yifan. Make it easy for him, Luhan, no teasing. We don’t want to scare this sweet boy away.”

Heat rushes to Yifan’s cheeks, pleased embarrassment flooding through his veins. He can’t remember the last time someone called him attractive, let alone beautiful. He squirms on the examination table and chews on his bottom lip, unable to look either doctor in the eyes. 

Dr. Luhan pulls his bottom lip out from between his teeth with a thumb. The doctor’s eyes are dark, pupils growing as his gaze roams Yifan’s face. “I won’t tease, not until he’s comfortable. But I think you would like being teased, don’t you? It’s alright, you don’t have to answer that. I just want you to stay relaxed and calm.”

Then, Dr. Luhan climbs back off the examination table and goes to the cabinets full of medical supplies. He extracts a pair of latex gloves and a bottle of something Yifan doesn’t recognize.

“It’s lubricant,” Dr. Minseok’s breath puffs against Yifan’s ear. The doctor had dragged over one of the stools with his foot and settled down upon it once more. He sits eye-to-eye with Yifan; his smile helps soothe Yifan’s nerves that prickle and rise when Dr. Luhan sits on the edge of the examination table. 

One gloved hand grabs the bottom of the paper gown and rucks it up to Yifan’s chest before settling on his lower stomach, mere inches from the base of his hard cock. “Pretty boy. Look at how hard you are for us. Such a nice cock.”

Yifan pants. Arousal simmers in his gut at the touch, cock hardening further at the way both doctors stare at it, appraising it. His cock is long, straight, slit just peeking out from his foreskin. It throbs when Dr. Luhan strokes one finger up the underside.

“Remember, you can tell us to stop. _Please_ tell us to stop the moment it begins to become too much.” Dr. Minseok uses his free hand to card through Yifan’s hair, whispering lewd compliments into his ear about how pretty his cock is, how he’s so sweet. That there’s no shame to be felt here, only pleasure. 

Yifan bites his lip as Luhan pours out a dollop of lubricant, fists his cock, and gently pulls back on his foreskin. A latex-covered thumb brushes over the sensitive head. His breath leaves him in a shuddering sigh, eyelids fluttering shut under the bright lights of the examination room. He can’t help but let out a soft moan as Dr. Luhan strokes him from base to tip in a slow, gentle rhythm. He uses both hands; they follow each other one after another in a tight, unending tunnel. Just as the head of his cock passes through one fist, it pushes into the hold of the other.

He shakes, squeezes Dr. Minseok’s hand in his own. A litany of pathetic noises pour out of his mouth, whining, gasping, panting. He can’t stop writhing. His legs kick out, toes curling, hips bucking up into Dr. Luhan’s touch. 

“Is it good, Yifan,” Dr. Luhan squeezes his cock once as it slides through the tunnel of his fists. Yifan’s eyes fly open and he shouts, tearing up at the sudden rush of painful, electric pleasure up his spine. He can feel himself spurting precum and the slide of Luhan’s hands over his cock grows wetter.

“Y-yes! Yes! So good. D-Dr. Luhan, please don’t stop!”

Dr. Luhan looks away from his work. He smirks. “Don’t you worry, sweet boy, I won’t. But call me Luhan. I want to hear you moan my name when you come.”

He’s so close already. Some of the boys in high school always boasted about how long they could last during sex—Yifan isn’t sure if he’ll be able to hold for another minute. He doesn’t last long when he touches himself normally, much less with Dr. Luhan’s experienced hands on him, focused on bringing him to climax. 

“Look at his abdomen, Luhan, he’s so tense. I think he’s going to come any second now. You needed this, didn’t you? You _deserve_ this. Let yourself go, Yifan. We’re here to take care of you, you don’t have to worry.” Dr. Minseok runs a hand down Yifan’s chest, drifting fingertips over his nipples. 

Yifan never thought his nipples would ever be so sensitive. But they are, tingling as Dr. Minseok pinches one dark nub after the other. He hiccups and tosses his head from side to side. 

He stutters, stammers, babbling helplessly. He can feel his entire body pulling taut as he nears the edge. 

Tight, slick, warm pressure around his cock brings him closer and closer, fingers rolling his nipples. Pleasure burns through him, tears prickling his eyes. Dr. Minseok leans down and kisses one of the tears away, nothing more than a tender press of lips to the skin next to his eye. But it’s enough. 

He arches off the examination table, a cry stuck in his throat, and comes, spurting all over Luhan’s fists. The pleasure goes on and on, wringing him dry just as Luhan continues to stroke his cock until he has nothing left to spill.

“Luhan, Minseok, I-I,” he has the strangest urge to _apologize._ He made a mess, he made them do something so shameful to treat his condition. 

Dr. Minseok kisses his cheek again. “Hush, Yifan. You’re so beautiful when you finish, isn’t he, Luhan? His face screwed up in pleasure, that pretty little mouth hanging open. Could you open your eyes for me? I bet you look so blissful.”

Yifan does open his eyes, suddenly hit with a need to please, to get more of that warm, fluttery feeling that comes from the praise the doctors whisper in his ears. 

“You were right,” Dr. Luhan coos. “Look at him. Like this from just a handjob. His family must have drowned him in so much shame that he rarely ever dared to even touch himself. Poor boy. But we’re here for him. Do you hear that, Yifan? We are here for you. You will never feel less than with us.” Yifan smiles up at the blond doctor and leans into the hand that cups his cheek as Dr. Luhan caresses his face.

He feels a bit like he’s floating. Dr. Minseok and Dr. Luhan clean him up with a warm, wet cloth, showering him in constant praise. They say he’s one of the most handsome men they’ve ever seen, that they’re so proud and grateful that he trusted them enough to let them help him. 

They say they will make him feel even better next time. Dr. Minseok offers to finger him at the next session, if he’d be so inclined, because he handled Dr. Luhan’s hand on his cock so well. Dr. Luhan tells his partner not to ask anything of Yifan while he’s like this, floating inside his own head. 

“Don’t pressure him, my love. He’s much too suggestible like this.” Dr. Luhan looks at him with warm, fond eyes. “Let’s just get him dressed and wait for him to settle so that we can finish up the appointment.”

It takes him a long while to feel like himself again. But even then, Yifan doesn’t feel as he did before the doctors laid him down and took care of him. He is looser, more settled, comfortably sleepy. He feels a little cold as well, but Dr. Minseok is quick to offer him a thick blanket from underneath the sink at the first sign of a shiver. Dr. Luhan finishes cleaning up the examination room before picking up the clipboard he had discarded when he started his advances on Yifan.

“Do you feel ready to answer a few questions? Nothing too complicated, just something for our records to show how your treatment is progressing,” Dr. Luhan pats him on the knee. Though the skin is now covered in the fabric of his trousers, Yifan can feel the doctor’s hand on him like a brand.

He wants more of it even though he just orgasmed by Dr. Luhan’s touch. He wants more praise, more smiles, more of the way he couldn’t remember how to feel shame when they were touching him. “Yes, Luhan, I’m ready.”

Dr. Luhan smiles at him, reaching up to pinch his cheek. “Excellent. You’ll be answering these after every session, just so you know. It’s imperative we track your symptoms.” Dr. Luhan runs through a few questions regarding Yifan’s mental state, his anxiety, if he’s feeling any discomfort. Yifan answers as best he can, though he still feels a bit slow, tired. 

He attempts to apologize for his slowness, but Dr. Luhan waves it away. “Minseok, could you get our lovely patient a lollipop? I want to make sure his blood sugar doesn’t drop. Go to bed early for me, won’t you, Yifan? You’ll likely need to rest well after our sessions until your body becomes accustomed to the demands of sex.”

“There are more sessions? My treatment isn’t over?” Yifan takes the strawberry lollipop Dr. Minseok hands to him with a timid smile. 

Dr. Minseok laughs, eyes squished by his round cheeks, “Oh no, sweet boy! Hysteria isn’t something treated in just one session. You’ll be coming by once a week until we feel that your condition has significantly improved. If your condition deteriorates, or if you feel that it would be beneficial, we can increase the frequency as much as needed. This is all based on if you want to continue treatment, of course. We can always refer you to Dr. Do for therapy instead.”

“No,” Yifan bursts out, surprising himself and both doctors. Again, he says, more quietly, “No, I would like to continue treatment with you. I-I liked it. I really, really liked it. I don’t think I have ever felt…you know.”

“Well, we’re happy to be your first. And we look forward to continuing treatment just as you do.” Yifan blushes at Dr. Minseok’s wink. His body begins to heat again at the mere suggestion of _more_ touching, _more_ of that pleasure that made him jerk and spill.

Dr. Luhan finishes filling out the form on his clipboard and sets it aside. He stands up from the stool and takes Yifan’s face in both hands. Lips brush against his forehead, between his eyebrows. “Thank you for letting us take care of you. You are truly a beautiful man and I know that we are both honored to have the opportunity to bring you pleasure.” 

Then, Dr. Luhan tugs on the lollipop stick poking out from between Yifan’s lips. His eyes darken, as do Dr. Minseok’s once he realizes exactly what his partner is staring at.

Dr. Minseok clears his throat as Dr. Luhan’s pupils begin to dilate, fingers trailing along Yifan’s jaw. “Let’s return Yifan to his family before we’re tempted to treat him again. We’ll have plenty of time for that in the weeks to come, won’t we?”

Yifan nods, shame and eagerness warring at each within his chest. He knows shame will certainly win out in the next few days, with his family and his neighborhood’s sense of right and wrong beating down upon him. But here and now, Yifan can hardly feel its bite, much too eager imagining just what next week’s treatment will bring.

\---

A soft moan rumbles out of his chest as Minseok kisses along the skin of his inner thigh. It has taken nearly two and a half months to feel comfortable enough for this, to take Minseok up on his offer. They attempted once, during the second session, but Yifan wasn’t nearly as ready as he thought he was. Minseok had barely had the chance to rub a latex-covered thumb against the sensitive skin of his entrance before Yifan was scurrying away, wrapping his arms around himself as an overwhelming wave of shame cascaded down upon him.

He tried to apologize once he finally calmed down, but both Minseok and Luhan refused to accept it. They wrapped him up in that thick blanket from underneath the sink and cuddled him. They held him until he calmed; he was forced to sit between them and discuss his feelings, forced to let them tell him how happy they were that he did not let them do something to him that he didn’t want. 

Yifan had never felt so cared for in his entire life. Kisses were peppered onto every bit of his face that they could reach. Minseok apologized for bringing up fingering Yifan in the first place, citing that he had asked while Yifan was still floating in his own head and very susceptible to a need to please and be pleased. 

Yifan wanted to tell Minseok that it wasn’t his fault. The idea of being opened up and played with was perfect, something he wanted so desperately with or without anyone else’s influence—it was just that the reality was much more than he was ready for.

That session, and every session after that, consisted solely of one of the doctors bringing Yifan to climax with hands on his cock, his balls, his nipples. The other doctor would occupy themselves with holding his hand, kissing the line of his jaw, nipping at his earlobe. Once, when Minseok was doing something absolutely mindblowing to the head of his cock and making him mewl and sigh, Luhan lost himself and sucked a mark into the skin just below Yifan’s clavicle. 

They never went any further than that though. Not until Yifan walked in at the beginning of this session and asked if he could try taking Minseok’s fingers again.

Shame was no longer something omnipresent. He still felt it, of course, but it had to be triggered by his parents or a neighbor commenting on how he was so obviously different, wasn’t the son his parents had hoped for. Even that shame is easier to take with the memory of Minseok and Luhan whispering in his ear, telling him how beautiful he is, how he is perfect just as he is.

“You’re taking this so well,” Luhan kisses Yifan’s temple. He is standing at the head of the examination table, opposite his partner who is sitting on a stool between Yifan’s spread legs. His hands run up and down Yifan’s arms, his chest, doing his best to soothe Yifan on the off chance he begins to get upset again. 

“I-I haven’t taken anything yet.” Yifan closes his eyes and hums as he does his best to not press into the mouth nibbling a mark on the crease of his inner thigh, mere inches from the base of his cock. 

He’s so hard, erection an angry red where it rests against his stomach. Luhan will occasionally pause in his ritualistic mapping out of Yifan’s upper body to gently push back Yifan’s foreskin and play with the terribly sensitive spot just under the head. 

Just to watch him gasp and buck up into the touch.

Minseok’s thumb presses against his hole for a fleeting moment, nothing more than a cursory pass to spread lubricant and see if Yifan is truly ready. Yifan tenses up at the initial touch; he relaxes a second later, letting out a breath and letting his legs spread wider, dangling off the sides of the table. He practiced this at home, stole some of his mother’s lotion and explored the sensation of his fingertips inside himself. He imagined it was Minseok’s or Luhan’s, or maybe both at the same time, and was amazed at the way his cock twitched at the thought.

Minseok hums. Yifan can feel him smile against his thigh. “Oh, look at _you!_ Did you see that, Luhan, how he just melted for me? You’ve been practicing on your own. You wanted to be ready for me, didn’t you? I think that deserves a reward.”

Yifan chokes on air as the tip of Miseok’s thumb digs into his entrance, just barely breaching. It pulls back only for the doctor’s index finger to take its place. It slides in up to the first knuckle and halts, just holding him open, letting him adjust.

It isn’t exactly pleasant, though he likes it much more than the sensation of his own fingers. It doesn’t hurt, but it feels _strange._ The latex glove rubs against Yifan’s rim in a way that makes him think he would like this much more if it was just Minseok’s bare finger inside him. Still, the friction is slick and smooth and the stretch is hardly noticeable. 

Moments pass, he breathes, the feeling of Minseok’s finger inside him becomes less and less strange. 

Eventually, Yifan takes hold of Luhan’s wrist to ground himself and slowly presses his hips back onto Minseok’s finger, panting as it slides in deeper. It feels better the farther into him goes, like it has a purpose and isn’t just sitting inside him for no reason. “M-more. Please?”

“Of course,” Minseok grins up at him from between his legs. Yifan can only look at him for a second before the sight makes his head spin. “Keep breathing, sweet boy. I’m going to make you feel so good. Remember to pinch Luhan if you can’t speak.”

The promise makes Yifan’s legs shake. Because that is exactly what it is, a _promise._

Minseok starts up a slow rhythm of in and out. He rubs the pad of his finger against Yifan’s walls but doesn’t do anything more than send pleasant tingles up Yifan’s spine. Yifan doesn’t mind. He rests his head against Luhan’s forearm and does his best to keep his breathing steady and even, letting out soft sighs as Luhan uses his free arm to tease his nipples and cock and keep him aroused.

It’s all so sweet and easy, so comfortable, that Yifan begins to drift, begins to feel a little bored. The slight stretch is gone and he wants it back. He wants something more than this or he’ll never be able to finish.

Then, as though he can read Yifan’s mind, Minseok pulls his finger out completely. More lubricant is spread around Yifan’s rim and then two fingers push into him.

Yifan swallows down his spit before it can choke him and sighs, “Oh.”

Two fingers feel infinitely better than one, the stretch making his cock twitch and leak against his stomach. He stares without seeing as Minseok carefully spreads his fingers apart to make the stretch that much wider. It prickles and burns without _really_ hurting, more of a biting edge to the pleasure than anything. He moans when Luhan asks if he likes it, poking fun at the flush spreading down his face to his neck.

The fingers fuck him a little faster, a little harder, rubbing with a purpose. They’re searching, reaching deeper and deeper. Yifan plants his feet on the table and bends his knees to try and give them the space to go as deep as they like. He squeezes down without any real thought, just the knowledge that the tighter he is, the better the fingers inside him will feel.

“Ah,” he shouts at the sudden bolt of pleasure that makes him jerk. “Ah! Ah, Minseok, oh, what is that? There!”

Minseok grins and kisses the side of his knee. He massages that spot inside Yifan in slow lazy circles that have him twitching and clenching. “I know I should have warned you, but I wanted to see your face when I found your prostate. It was just as pretty as I thought it would be. Does it feel good, Yifan? Do you want more?”

“You know he does,” Luhan pushes Yifan’s hair out of his face. He presses his thumb into Yifan’s mouth and grins when he closes his lips around it and sucks, some quiet, insistent part of him saying that he _needs_ to, that it will feel good. And it does, Luhan’s thumb resting on his tongue, Minseok’s fingers rubbing circles into a place so sensitive that it dumps pleasure into him by the bucketful with each pass.

Yifan’s cock is drooling. It all collects in his belly button in a puddle. It should be disgusting, but Minseok dips the fingers of the hand not working to quickly reduce Yifan into a mess of tears and pleasure into it and calls him pretty. 

Another finger begins to press inside him. He can feel himself fluttering around the new intrusion, body clenching tight. Minseok purrs as Yifan squeezes around him. “Can you take it? I think you can. I think you _need_ it. You’re not nearly full enough. Here, have it, take three fingers in your sweet little hole.”

He whines, sucking on Luhan’s thumb with tears in his eyes. His hips are clumsy as they attempt to ride back on the fingers inside him, circling in time with the rhythm of Minseok’s fingers on his prostate—a place he has quickly come to understand is why anal penetration works at all. The sensation of just Minseok’s fingers inside him was nice, but _this._

Two months of regular orgasms has helped Yifan build some sort of stamina. Minseok commented on it during the last session, how he was able to last long enough for the doctors to play with him and guide him towards more intense orgasms. The last one had him so deep inside his own head that he woke up with his head in Luhan’s lap and he wasn’t quite sure where he was.

He isn’t sure he’ll last another minute, stamina quickly running out under the pressure of three fingers fucking him, playing with his walls and rubbing against his prostate.

“Honestly, he’s lasting longer than I thought he would,” Luhan murmurs. He runs his fingers up and down the underside of Yifan’s cock just to make him writhe, stuck squirming between the fingers inside him and the fingers on him. 

Minseok laughs. “He’s close. You should feel how he’s clenching around my fingers. Do you want to come, sweet boy? I know you do. Tell Luhan, how close you are. Tell your Daddy.”

The title came out the first time Luhan ever held Yifan’s thighs apart and put his mouth on his cock, a name that appeared in the babbling litany of sounds that came out as Yifan tried and failed to hold onto any sense of reality. Minseok and Luhan teased him about after he was well and truly back to himself, but the name stuck. It’s a bit embarrassing and likely a sign of some deeper troubles relating to his relationship with his father.

But it is also incredibly arousing when he’s so desperate like this.

Yifan’s face heats in embarrassment even as he trips over himself to do as he’s been told. His orgasm is just within reach as Minseok changes his rhythm and begins a more brutal, less forgiving pace directly into his prostate. “I-I-I’m so close. So close, Daddy. I want to come so badly. It’s right there, please! Please, please, Minseok, Daddy, let me come!” 

Luhan gently wipes away the hot tears that fall from Yifan’s eyes with his thumb. “You _do_ want to come, don’t you? You haven’t called me Daddy in two weeks, not since I sucked your cock. And you’re asking so prettily… But I think you’ll feel better if we make you wait.”

Minseok’s fingers pull out completely just as Luhan drops his hand to Yifan’s thigh. His orgasm, so close Yifan could feel it in the tightening of his balls, the tensing of every muscle in his body, slowly disappears. He begins to cry in earnest as Luhan and Minseok rub at his arms and legs to help him climb back down. 

“Why,” he hiccups. “Why? I thought I was good!”

“And you _are_ good,” Minseok assures him, playing with his rim once it’s apparent his orgasm has mostly faded away. “You are so, so good, sweet boy. That’s why we did it. We want to make you feel _so_ good, so good that you’re loose and sleepy for the rest of the day.”

Luhan nods. He stares down at Yifan with earnest, genuine fondness, kissing his cheek and leaning down to rub their noses together. “It’s what you deserve. Since we can’t stay with you the rest of the day and pleasure you as much as we like, we have to do this. Let us take care of you the only way we can, alright? Trust that Minseok and Daddy know what you need.”

Minseok slips three fingers back inside of his loose, wet hole, quickly returning to his prostate. Yifan moans, letting his eyes slip closed as he rides back onto the fingers once more.

The pleasure starts to build again, orgasm approaching at twice the normal speed. And it’s sweeter, spiraling higher.

“O-okay, Daddy,” he nods. “I trust you— _oh, oh right there!_ There, there, there! Minseok, please don’t stop! _”_

Minseok curses. He keeps his fingers where Yifan begs for them. A small hand wraps around the base of his cock and begins to stroke. “So soon? Does it feel that good? Hannie, Luhan, he’s _unreal.”_

The hand on his cock is what does it. He’s stuck gyrating between pleasure that surrounds him, pulse roaring in his ears. He squirms, bucks, writhes. He does his best to keep his legs from kicking out so that he doesn’t risk hurting Minseok, but it’s hard, it’s so hard. All he wants to do is finish. It all just feels so good, better than any orgasm he has ever given himself. He just manages to force his eyes open and meet Luhan’s gaze, who is watching him with an open mouth and bulge filling out his slacks. 

Yifan’s mouth waters and he wants to cry because of how badly he wants that cock in his mouth. 

A part of him screams that he should be ashamed of himself, how far he has strayed from the straight and narrow to salivate over a cock. It is quickly silenced by the way Luhan seems to follow his gaze, grabbing the bulge and chuckling breathlessly. “You want this, sweet boy? Next time, next time I’ll let you suck on it. But now, I want you to let go and come. Show Minseok how good you would feel squeezing down on his cock.”

He sobs. Minseok fucks him hard and fast with his fingers, fisting the head of Yifan’s cock. Yifan imagines what it would feel like to have a cock deep inside of him instead of fingers, the weight, the warmth, how deep it would reach. He wonders if he could make Minseok or Luhan climax if he came with them inside of him, if they would fill him up with cum.

Yifan’s orgasm builds so quickly he can’t even suck in the air to yell, just tenses and feels the pleasure rolling through him like waves in the ocean. He spurts semen all over his stomach and clenches around Minseok’s fingers.

Minseok groans. Yifan thinks that means he would feel good around a cock. Giggly, loose, shame a far-off concept that cannot even begin to reach him with Luhan and Minseok standing guard, Yifan smiles and feels a burst of pride.

Minseok and Luhan start in on him. Cleaning him up, kissing his face, telling him how well he did and how proud they are—they care for him. The doctors each even take a turn to kiss his lips. They call him _their_ sweet boy.

He thinks that maybe they really, truly like him. And he cries, just a little bit, the happiest tears he thinks he’ll ever shed.

\---

Yifan shuffles into the examination room with tears on his cheeks, breathing shaky and stilted. Minseok and Luhan are waiting for him on the sofa they brought in three months ago, when Yifan said the examination table, padded though it is, was starting to hurt his back. They have both stripped down to their boxers, and begun playing with each other. Minseok has his hand down the front of Luhan’s underwear and Luhan is enjoying his touch, head tipped back and eyes shut with his lips parted in bliss.

Usually, a sight like this is enough to have him scurrying forward and tugging at his own clothing. But as it is, he’s so upset he can't even enjoy the sight before him. 

He falls into their arms when they finally notice him, beckoning him over with worried eyes and soft voices.

Yifan cries into Luhan’s shoulder, his own shoulders shaking with sobs. He curls into Luhan’s arms as both doctors rain down gentle, insistent queries as to why he was crying. 

“What’s wrong, Yifan? What has happened?”

“Are you hurt? Please tell us, darling, let us help you. Let us fix it.”

It all comes out of him in a rush, muffled by Luhan’s shoulder until Minseok cups his face with both hands and turns him to get a better look at him.

His parents told him that morning, as they drove him to the clinic for his usual weekly session, that they were no longer allowing him to see Minseok and Luhan for treatment. It wasn’t about money, as Minseok and Luhan stopped charging him for appointments after the first time he attempted to suck Luhan’s cock, choking and sputtering but so eager to try and make him feel good. When Yifan pressed for a reason, grasping for some excuse to keep seeing the doctors, his mother and father said that if the treatment wasn’t working by now, it would never work and so was a pointless venture. They said that Yifan wasn’t improving.

He was, but not in the way they wanted.

His hysteria is, for all intents and purposes, cure. But instead of becoming the normal son they had always wanted, the one Yifan had spent his entire life trying to be and hating himself when he found that he just couldn’t, Yifan became himself. He refuses to allow anyone to push shame upon him, standing quiet but steady in who he is and who he hopes to be in the future. He is everything he could ever hope to be; but isn’t who his parents wanted.

And he is still dependent on his parents, still dutiful and obedient. So long as he lives under their roof, their word is law. He cannot go against them, no matter how much he wants to.

Minseok and Luhan rain down reassurances and solutions, reminding him that there is no money to worry about, offering to pick him up and drop him off for his appointments. He lets out a wet laugh and clings to Luhan as tightly as he can. He knows that this will be the last time he sees them. 

“They don’t want me to see you anymore because they think your treatments aren’t working. I can’t disobey them,” he whispers. “I want to, I want to _so badly._ But I _can’t.”_

For a long moment, there is no sound but the hitching of Yifan’s sobs. Minseok gently eases him out of Luhan’s arms and into his own. He presses hard, reverent kisses to Yifan’s forehead. They aren’t happy with him, he can feel it. He turns his head and sees Luhan watching him with his jaw clenched, teeth gritted. He’s angry; Yifan isn’t sure if he’s angry with him or with Yifan’s parents, but then he decides it doesn’t really matter. Luhan is angry and it’s his fault.

Yifan reaches for him desperately, “I’m sorry. I’m so-sorry. Please don’t be upset with me. I...I-I-I…”

Luhan closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath. When he opens his eyes again, he leans forward to take Yifan’s lips in a short kiss. “I’m not upset with you. I am upset on your behalf. You have made so much progress, you are so _happy,_ and your parents would throw it all away simply because it isn’t the happiness they wanted for you. It isn’t right, I’m not sure if I can allow it.”

“I’m a bit upset with you,” Minseok strokes the hair from Yifan’s face. “You are choosing to be helpless, rather than take us up on our offers or devise your own solution. But it does not change the fact that I will support you and care for you regardless of what you decide. Our love does not come with conditions.”

That hurts. It hits at the very core of Yifan that yearns for approval. Tears spring to his eyes anew. He flounders, searching Minseok’s eyes for some hint of a lie. Because surely one cannot love someone enough to still care about them even when upset with them.

Minseok appears to be nothing but absolutely genuine. He drags Yifan in for a deep kiss, licking at the seam of Yifan’s lips until they part and Yifan begins to melt into him. “If this is to be our last session, then let’s make it count, hm?” 

Luhan makes a sound of protest, “Minseok, we can’t just—” His sentence is quickly cut silent by a simple _look_ from Minseok. 

“Let us spoil you one last time, will you?” Yifan nods, face still held so delicately in Minseok’s hands. Luhan smooths two palms up Yifan’s side to begin to undo the buttons of his shirt, down to tug his pants off his hips. Minseok smiles, “There you go, sweet boy. So good for us.”

Yifan finds himself on his hands and knees on the sofa. Minseok sits before him while Luhan opens him up with three fingers, petting over his prostate and biting claiming bruises into the meat of his buttocks and thighs. He pants, sucking in gasping breaths, head dropping down as his arms shake. There is a moment where he worries that they’re going to give out and pitch him forward. Not that that would be entirely unfortunate, as it would just send him lurching into Minseok’s lap, where the man’s cock is straining up towards his stomach, a hard, angry red.

His mouth waters as he stares at it. His tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip. Yifan whines as Luhan teases his rim with a fourth finger, acting as though he’s going to open Yifan up even wider. Yifan has taken four fingers before; Minseok says that the fourth finger makes all the difference for him, that the extra stretch is exactly what he needs to finish.

Yifan doesn’t feel the same. Four fingers feel, to him, like a poor excuse for a cock. “No,” he pushes his hips back onto the fingers already inside him. “No, Daddy, just fuck me. Don’t tease!”

“You want my cock?” 

Yifan nods. “Please! Please, please, I want it!”

Luhan coos, “How can I refuse when you ask so sweetly? Why don’t you take care of Minseok while I get ready?” 

The fingers inside Yifan withdraw, no longer covered in latex after Yifan made it explicitly clear that he hated the feeling of the material inside him months ago. They drag against his walls and draw a soft mewl from his lips. More lubricant is smeared along his rim and pushed gently inside him. He’s so wet inside already, lubricant leaking down his thighs and making him blush a deep pink. 

He carefully drops down onto his elbows, hips still held high for Luhan’s access. Minseok’s cock is pressed to his lips like this, precum smeared along his chin. His stomach swoops when it twitches and spurts out a little more. Minseok’s hand slips into his hair, fingers scratching along the curve of his skull. “I adore you, Yifan. Our sweet boy. Now, go on, open that pretty little mouth.”

And Yifan does. He opens his mouth and lets the doctor feed him his cock. 

Sucking cock has gotten remarkably easier over the past few months. He still wouldn’t consider himself good at it, as he gags at least twice each time and has none of Minseok and Luhan’s technique. They can swallow his entire cock without hesitation, doing things with their tongues that make him cry more often than not. He feels so inadequate in comparison, but Minseok told him once that he can manage the one thing neither of them have even come close to doing—he is very, very good at letting them fuck his mouth, lips covering his teeth and jaw slack so that whoever is holding him by the hair can do as they please.

Minseok does exactly that. He pushes his cock into Yifan’s mouth as far as he can without triggering a gag and lets it sit there. Yifan hums softly around it, feeling the weight, the warmth, the taste of skin and the smell of soap. Because Minseok and Luhan would _never_ allow him to suck a dirty cock. 

There is nothing outrightly pleasurable about having a penis in his mouth, but it makes his stomach clench and fingertips tingle all the same. He closes his eyes, content for the moment.

They flutter back open when a warm, blunt pressure notches at his hole. He whines for it; he attempts to press his hips back to try and take Luhan’s cock on his own but Luhan is quick to grab him by the waist and hold him still. Yifan whines again, clenching and unclenching his hole to make Luhan swear at the sight and Minseok hiss at the vibrations around his cock. They’ve never done it like this before, where he takes one of them at each end at the same time. 

Yifan finds he rather likes it, likes how he can affect both of them at once. He feels a little powerful.

“We want to fuck you together,” Luhan rubs the head of his cock over Yifan’s rim and down to his testicles in a loop. “Would you like that? To be taken in both your holes at once?”

Yifan nods so fast he nearly chokes himself on Minseok’s cock. 

As it is, drool slides down from Yifan’s lips to coat Minseok’s shaft as lubricant leaks from his ass. He’s so messy already. The embarrassment burns through him like a match, hot but fleeting. 

It’s lost under the wave of sensation as Minseok and Luhan move as one. Luhan presses into him in one smooth thrust, going deeper and deeper until there is nothing left to give. Minseok gently rocks his hips to fuck Yifan’s mouth, always so, so careful of his horrid gag reflex that they hadn’t managed to train out of him yet. Yifan’s moans helplessly, not sure if he wants to press back into Luhan or forward into Minseok.

He doesn’t have to make the choice, as they fall into a rhythm seamlessly. Minseok pulls back to let Yifan breathe as Luhan fucks in hard and grinds deep, only to drag his cock back out until only the head remains so that Minseok can thrust back into the hot, wet warmth of Yifan’s mouth. It’s all so much, his poor nerves overwhelmed and misfiring from the drag against his prostate and the deep, satisfying knowledge that he’s being a good boy for Minseok, letting him use his mouth for pleasure.

He squeezes down around Luhan’s dick and swallows what saliva he doesn’t drool all over Minseok when his cockhead is sitting as close to the back of his throat as it can go, hoping the doctors can feel it. They do, and they fuck him harder and faster in reward.

It’s all so wet, the slick sound of Minseok fucking his mouth and the squelch of Luhan’s cock sliding deep inside of him, the slap of skin against skin on either end. Yifan knows his own cock is making a mess of the towel they had shoved beneath him, so much precum dripping down because it all just feels so good. 

Yifan can’t really make noise with the way Minseok’s cock is working deeper and deeper into his throat, moans, whimpers, and sobs all melting into vibrations for Minseok’s benefit. If he could, he thinks he’d be screaming. 

And he _does_ scream when Luhan pushes his back down into a deeper arch, pushes him further down onto Minseok’s cock, and shoves his thighs apart to drop his hips into a new angle. Somehow, it forces the head of Minseok’s cock past his gag reflex until it’s _in_ his throat, surrounded by fluttering muscles that Minseok swear and hiss and moan. He bucks his hips up without thinking and forces Yifan to swallow down another inch.

“God, he’s swallowing me. Oh fuck, holy shit! Fuck, Luhan, he’s better at this than you. Yes, _yes,_ there you go, just keep swallowing,” Minseok grabs two handfuls of hair and holds Yifan completely still, bracing his body against the arm of the sofa so that he can fuck Yifan’s throat at his leisure.

“You should feel his ass right now,” Luhan groans. He fucks in and in and _in,_ every movement dragging over Yifan’s prostate. “He’s so tight and hot and _wet._ I don’t think anyone has ever taken my cock so well before. It’s like he was made for it, our sweet boy.”

Yifan starts to roll his hips without meaning to, so aroused that he can’t even think straight. He stops comprehending speech itself, falling headfirst into the meaning that Minseok and Luhan are praising him, that he’s making them feel good, that one of them is always checking his face for any sign of discomfort.

It’s fire up his spine, lightning bolting to the tips of his fingers and toes and back inwards until it settles hot and bright in the lowest part of his belly. His cock feels so heavy, almost painful because it hasn’t been touched since Luhan got the second finger inside him.

He’s close, so close.

Tears leak down his cheeks, hot droplets of the pleasure his body just can’t hold. 

Minseok catches one with his thumb. “You like being fucked so much, sweet boy? I’m going to fuck your pretty mouth until you swallow my cum. Should Daddy take off the condom and fill you up with his seed as well?”

He stares up at Minseok with watery eyes, pupils blown so wide that the irises are a thin strip of brown along the edge. His cock kicks against his stomach. He sobs into a spiraling orgasm. 

There’s a moment where he’s terrified, unable to breathe around the cock in his throat and so unsure of the all-consuming pleasure that’s crashing into him like a wave against the rocks, breaking into a spectacular spray.

“Shit, shit, Minnie, pull out! Make sure he doesn’t choke!”

“I’ve got him. I know. He’s alright. Do you hear that, love? You’re okay, you’re going to be just fine.”

Then, air rushing into his lungs and hot stripes of warm, sticky fluid landing across his lips and filling him up inside, he gives in and lets go. 

He rides the rolling hills and valleys of his climax, body clenching and unclenching, semen staining the towel beneath his hips, until it fades into the warm, soft space of his mind. Everything is safe and gentle, pleasure ebbing and flowing in just the right amounts as he settles down from his high. Not completely though, as he keeps his eyes shut and revels in hands lying him on his side and rubbing up and down his ribcage. Something warm and wet wipes at his face and between his legs, voices in his ears offering him a thousand sweet words.

Yifan smiles as he slowly comes to, blinking against the darkened lights of the examination room. “I feel good,” he whispers, voice hoarse.

Minseok and Luhan have arranged him to lie across both of their laps, head in Luhan’s lap and torso in Minseok’s. They smile back at him when they see he is in his own head again. “Good,” Luhan leans down to kiss his forehead, tears in his eyes. “We’re so happy to make you feel good. That’s all we’ve ever wanted for you.”

“You’ve really grown on us, sweet boy. We used to have multiple clients before you came along who we provided this service to, you know. We were well known for it. And now it’s just you. We couldn’t bear to divide our attention.” Minseok dips his fingers just below the waistband of the sweatpants they must have dressed Yifan in while he was floating. He doesn’t do anything, just rubs at the skin of Yifan’s hip. “We never told you that, actually. We never told you that we took fellowships at the hospital downtown, that we only continued renting this clinic space to see you, either.”

Yifan blinks dumbly. He rubs his cheek against Luhan’s thigh and tries to stave off the wave of sadness threatening to overtake him as he remembers that this is the last time he will ever see either of them. 

He opens his mouth to ask why Minseok and Luhan are telling him this, why they would add on to his suffering—because he was going to miss them so badly already that this is just cruel—but the words die in his throat.

“We don’t want to stop seeing you. In fact, we would like to keep seeing you for the rest of our lives,” Luhan says. He sucks in a deep breath, chest puffing out from how long and intensely he inhales.

Minseok lets out a sigh. Yifan watches as they turn to each other. They stare for a long, long moment, sharing a look of deep contemplation. Luhan looks away and his expression is one of pitiful resignation, head hanging low and eyes turning suspiciously watery. Minseok just looks scared.

Yifan can only reach out and take one of their hands in each of his. He’s not sure if he’s offering them comfort or himself. He thinks it’s likely both. 

“I know that I promised to never ask anything of you while you were still coming down ever again,” Minseok starts, squeezing Yifan’s hand in his own. He offers Yifan a shaky smile that Yifan does his best to return. “But your appointment is quickly coming to an end and I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again. I know you said that you could not disobey your parents because you live under their roof.”

Luhan’s head snaps up, realization dawning across his face. “Move in with us,” he bursts out. “We have a spare room and wouldn’t charge you a cent in rent. Minseok is very tidy and we have a cat that hates me but will likely adore you. _We_ adore you, and we never want to go without you. So please, move in with us.”

Yifan’s mouth drops open. He stares up at Luhan and Minseok with wide eyes, nervously glancing at Minseok to see if he agrees. The way he nods and smiles gently, beseechingly, says he does. “You want me to live with you? You want me around all the time? I work, but not a lot and I know I can be annoying in large doses a-and—”

Minseok stops him with a finger to his lips. “You are many things, Yifan. Annoying is not one of them. We want you around all the time, mornings, nights, late afternoons when Luhan’s favorite radio program is on. We don’t care if you work or not, Luhan and I make more than enough to support all three of us. You could joke about being our kept boy, if you’d like. But we want you as a third, a partner.”

Yifan sees two paths he could take, one that would lead him to, at best, a loveless marriage with a few children who never truly know him, and one that will fill his life with laughter and kisses and the freedom to be who he is. Never has any easier decision been made.

“You mentioned a spare room,” Yifan chews on his bottom lip for a moment until both Luhan and Minseok reach to pull it out from between his teeth. He smiles, cheeks turning a delighted, jubilant pink. “But is there spare space in your bed for one more instead?”

Luhan laughs uproariously, wiping at his cheeks and pretending his stray tears were caused solely by mirth and not the fear of losing Yifan. Minseok just pinches the softness of Yifan’s stomach. “Oh, you cheeky, sweet boy, what are we going to do with you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment! You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/killmeDO) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO) Sometimes I talk about what I'm working on next and post snippets! I'd love to hear from you <3


End file.
